Troubles are always there
by TaszAkuryou
Summary: heyz , YGO fic here :P ... first official one ... the rest is not done and all lol anyways ... everyone lives with each other and sleeps with each other ... lots of yaoi ;) Hope you like it - ...


Heyz   
  
Well peeps, here my first official YuGiOh fic :p ... I got some more but they all aren't finished XD lol... well read and review :D !!  
  
Disclaimer : -- yay yay I don't own it ...... damn it all.... why can't I own the hotties....  
  
/ ... / is thinking and '...' is talking   
  
Troubles are always there  
  
Ryou walked through a dark alley, it was late and then suddenly he heard a funny sound. He quickly turned around to see what it was but he saw nothing. 'Weird I'm sure I heard something?! Ryou shook his head and continued to walk. As he heard it again, for the second time he turned around but this times his eyes went wide open.  
  
Yami stretched and yawned, Bakura laughed as he stepped in the room. 'Tired aren't ya? ' He said smiling giving yami one of his famous winks. Yami nodded and got up, brushing past Bakura. 'I'm going to bed, now, if ya speak to Malik on MSN then tell him, pleaz, that I'll be there by 10.00'. Bakura nodded and Yami got upstairs, walking to his bedroom, still stretching. Bakura turned on the comp and sat down.  
  
There was a knock on the door, Bakura looked at the clock, 03.10, and he had been busy for like 4 hours. He yawned and got up, he walked to the door quickly because he was curious who it was. A shiver got control of Joey's body, it was freezing and he knocked again, this time a little harder. The bruise was getting worse and the pain was to be felt everywhere, finally the door went open. 'Joey?' Bakura said surprised, Joey looked down and nodded. 'Pleaz let me... let me in'. Bakura got out of the way and Joey stepped in. 'Joey... what happened??' Joey looked the other way and sighed. 'My old man again'. He said bitterly and pained.  
  
A loud bang was heard everywhere in the KC building. 'Damn YOU!!!' Kaiba yelled at his laptop, he was the only one in the building working. He was tired and he hadn't eaten for days, he sent everyone away so he could work in peace. Mokuba has been worried all this time but Kaiba sent him away as well, he got mad at him for being so concerned all the time. But suddenly Kaiba collapsed and fell to the ground, hungry, exhausted and most of all burned up.  
  
Marik stared at Ryou, he looked hopeless and depressed. Ryou stood there in shock, as he saw the beaten up Marik standing in the dark. 'Marik....w-what happened?!' Marik wanted to answer but his eyes went white and he sight went black. He fell to the ground, unconscious. 'Marik!!' Ryou ran to him and kneeled down, he looked at him good and then lifted him of the ground, carried him home. A neighbour wanted to call an ambulance but Ryou warned her not to do that. The only think she could do to help was opening the door for him. He laid Marik on the bed and started to clean his wounds.  
  
'Tell Yami this first thing in the morning, you must talk to him about this, Joey!?' Bakura said to Joey worried, Joey nodded and sat down on the couch. 'Yay you're right this has gone to far, I can't take it anymore.... ' Joey sobbed, Bakura felt sorry and walked over to Joey, giving him a tight hug. 'I'm here for ya Joey ..... don't you forget ..... we are always here for ya'. He said smiling, Joey smiled back and whipped away his tears. There was a little silence before bakura stood up winking at Joey. 'I know what ya need, COCOA!!' Bakura laughed and walked to the kitchen to make some cocoa, Joey laughed a little and waited. 'Here ya go'. Bakura said giving Joey his cocoa. Joey smiled and Bakura went back to work. 'Thanx and good night'. Joey said walking to the stairs with his cocoa. 'Night Night'. Bakura said smiling softly.  
  
Malik got up from the couch, stretching, he walked to the computer and signed in on MSN. He saw a name blinking so he clicked on it (:p) 'Hey there Handsome, Yami asked me to say to you he will be there by 10.00' Malik smiled and responded grinning. 'Hey hotty ! Thanx I'll try to remember XD lol ... sooo the tiger is asleep?' Bakura laughed while bringing the cup of coffee to his soft lips. 'Sound asleep ;) ' Bakura stretched again and got to work.  
  
Ryou undressed Marik and then himself, he looked at the bruises and kissed them softly. 'What happened? Why do you always have to fight?! You like getting all beaten up?! Do you want to get killed or something!!' Ryou signed as he saw Mariks face and sat beside him. 'Lets just sleep ... don't worry to much Ryou ... its okay'. Marik turned to his side and tried to sleep, Ryou signed again, not trying to touch Marik. He looked out the window, watching the stars sleepy. / Why can't my head be as clear as those stars? And why can't Marik be as calm as the sky? / While thinking about it Ryou fell asleep.  
  
Rays of sunlight purred in Ryou's eyes, he opened them and yawned. He looked to his side a little blurry but good he saw good enough to notice that Marik was gone. He looked around searching but no Marik to be seen instead he saw a little note on the table. He got up and almost ran to it, he picked it up and it was for him. He opened it and read ....  
  
--------- Ryou  
  
Thanx for taking care of me but I had to leave. I need to take care of some things, I'll thank you later, in my own way .....  
  
Marik ----------  
  
Ryou smiled and laid the little piece of paper back on the table, he started to grin and with a big smirk on his face he walked to the bathroom.  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes, Mokuba was above him looking more then concerned. 'Seto ... what.... What happened to ya? Mokuba softly started to sob, Kaiba quickly wrapped his arms around him because he hated when his little brother cried. 'Calm down, little, nothing is wrong'. Kaiba reassured Mokuba. 'Now go home and relax, I still got work to do and I got a big report to make for tonight's meeting'. Mokuba nodded and Kaiba to stand up but he failed to do so. 'Seto!' Mokuba yelled, Kaiba smiled. 'Just leave me alone, c'mon go!'  
  
Joey yawned and got up. 'Damn still tired :S' 'Good morning, Joey'. Yami said smiling while standing in the doorway only in his dark blue boxer. 'Woohoo .. What ya trying to do here ... kill me with ya hot body!!? Joey said winking, Yami looked at Joey with a big grin and then laughed. Joey got of the bed but was pushed back by Yami, who somehow stood in front of him. 'Wow are ya ALWAYS that fast'. 'heheehe Ohh no you don't ... and maybe... why don't you find out, stud'. Yami smirked and Joey started to laugh, suddenly Yami saw the bruises and he backed off. 'Ohh now I see, I thought you came by for fun but I see the real reason now... it's ya dad again ... isn't it?' Joey looked down, ashamed. 'It ...It ... it was my own fault ....I ... I .... Pissed him off...... I....' Joey bit his lip and sobbed a little, Yami sat next to him. 'It's never ya fault, he's just crazy'. He hugged Joey tightly while signing.  
  
Malik looked at the clock, 10.30. no Yami to be seen. He got up and went out, it was not like Yami to come late at a 'date' or appointment. 'Wonder what's wrong'. Malik knocked on the door, Bakura woke up from his keyboard with some letters printed in his face. Sleepy he walked to the door and opened it. Malik started to laugh. 'Awww sweety' He said grinning, touching Bakura's 'letter' places, Bakura smiled lightly and it was more then clear that he was tired. Malik pulled Bakura closer in a hug, Bakura stepped back a little so Malik stood inside and the door could close coz it was getting cold. Malik looked in Bakura's eyes. 'Why don't you sleep? The night is made for that ya know'. Bakura smiled and brushed past Malik cheek while falling in the embrace again. Malik kissed in Bakura's neck, Bakura looked up and their eyes met. Malik came closer and softly pressed his lips against those of Bakura, Bakura moaned a little and Malik kissed with more pressure. Tongues where exploring and moans where heard, Bakura's hands travelled down and Malik pushed Bakura in way of the wall. Suddenly Bakura wasn't so sleepy anymore.  
  
Ryou had left to do some shopping, he was stood in front of his door and he couldn't find his keys. He was still so worried about Marik that he couldn't really concentrate. 'Here it is'. A sexy voice said behind him while sliding his hand in Ryou's left pants pocket. He blushed deeply and turned around. 'Don't blush for me, handsome'. Marik said grinning, he looked more sexier then ever with all the cuts and bruises. Ryou almost drooled but he giggled in stead, Marik opened the door and got in. Ryou placed the bags on the floor with the intention of unpacking them but he was roughly turned by Marik. Marik pulled Ryou closer almost into a kiss, he stayed like this for a few moments and then let his tongue slip out. He licked Ryou lips leaving Ryou moan for more, then he let his tongue slide in. Ryou eagerly opened his mouth and moaned into the strong kiss. Marik was always a little aggressive and that left Ryou helpless .... not that he found that hard or anything. Marik pushed Ryou against the wall, breaking the kiss and licking his neck. Ryou moaned loud and Marik got a little wilder because of that ..........  
  
Tasz: Okaiz that's done, not too long and not a shorty :P  
  
Well Hope ya peeps like it - !! Pleaz R&R :D dooo tell me the truth ;) whahahahahhhaah lol well gotta go, I'm drowning in homework == ohh and sorry that I couldn't check on spelling mistakes ... forgive me bows ..... :P lmao  
  
See ya   
  
TASZ 


End file.
